Heat
by Blackjak345
Summary: Kiba is going through a special time in his life. A time that may change his friendship with Hinata forever. KIBAHINA LEMON!


A/N: I just couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the character from said franchise.

Kiba licked his dry lips as he slowly began pulling Hinata's jacket off, exposing her large breast tightly concealed in a black T-shirt. He smirked as he began nibbling on her soft ears. Hinata moaned in pleasure and quickly took off Kiba's black jacket. Kiba pushed Hinata onto the soft bed and roughly began kissing her plumped lips. Hinata snaked wrapped her arms around the dog ninja and deepened the kiss. Kiba slowly broke the kiss and nearly ripped her black shirt off, exposing her braless breast. Kiba slowly wiped the drool from his mouth and gently licked her right nipple, causing Hinata to moan. Kiba smirked as he began nibbling it and massaging it with his tongue. Kiba noticed that the left breast was lonely so he quickly grabbed the left breast and slowly began massaging it, making him stiffen automatically. Hinata moaned louder.

"Oh Kiba...!" Hinata moaned with a large amount of pleasure. Kiba looked down and ripped of her wet underwear. He smirked as he saw her lust felled eyes staring at him. Kiba held Hinata firmly as he slowly inserted a finger into her womanhood. His smirk widened as he heard her scream his name. He slowly pulled out then back in rhythmically and quickly inserted another finger increasing the pleasure. He felt Hinata's nails dig into his shoulders but he was too into the fingering to notice. Kiba watched as Hinata's breast bounced as she arched her back while chanting his name. Kiba felt a small amount of pride as he heard her pleasure felled cries. _'I'm making her feel this way' _He chanted in his head as he kissed her gently on the lips. "Kiba…" she cried in pleasure.

"Hinata…I love you so much" Kiba said while planting kisses on her lips and neck.

"Kiba…I-I'm gonna…..Oh KIBA -!" He quickly woke up at the sound of his alarm clock buzzing in his ear. He growled as he threw the thing at the wall, smashing it into pieces. He looked down to see that Akamaru wasn't at his bed side. _'Must have gone off to eat' _he said, cooled sweat dripping from his face, He put his head in his hands while breathing heavily.

"Man, I've been having that dream for a while and it's starting to annoy me" he said to himself then quickly got up to take a long cold shower.

**HEAT**

Once he was out of the shower, he slowly got dressed then walked down stairs. He was happy to see his sister cooking breakfast but wondered where his mother was.

"Hey sis" Kiba said while sitting down at the table. His sister smiled while placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Good morning Kiba" She greeted then sat down and slowly began eating.

"Hey where's mom?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"She had a mission this morning so she won't be back for about two days" Kiba nodded and snuck Akamaru a piece of bacon. "Kiba, I told you not to snick food to Akamaru" Kiba grinned. His sister narrowed her eyes at him then sniffed the ear. Kiba watched his sister cover her noise and became curious.

"What's wrong Hana?" Kiba asked with a confused look on his face.

"N-Nothing, now hurry up and finish your breakfast, don't you have to train with Hinata and Shino today?" Kiba quickly rushed his eating "Slow down Kiba" she said while holding her breath. Once Kiba was finished he quickly got up and ran out the door with Akamaru as well. Hana finally let go of her breath. _'Why does this have to happen while mom is gone? God I hate that smell!' _ She slowly got up and picked up the empty plates. She looked out the window and sighed "I wonder who he chooses" She said then put the dishes in the sink.

**HEAT**

Hinata hummed while waiting for Kiba and Shino to show. She thought since the morning was so warm that she shouldn't wear her coat, slightly pleased with the cool breeze hitting her exposed arms. Hinata turned her head to see Shino walked slowly to her with his coat missing as well but the shirt he was wearing also covered the lower part of his face. Hinata ran up to Shino and greeted him.

"Hello Shino" Hinata spoke softly.

"Good Morning Hinata" Shino looked around "I see that Kiba and Akamaru didn't show up yet" Hinata shook her head. "You are not wearing your coat" he stated.

"I-I felt that it was too hot today to wear one" Hinata looked down.

Shino nodded "yes, which is the same reason why I am not wearing my jacket as well"

"But your face is still covered" Hinata giggled.

Shino's eye brow rose "Why does that matter?" Hinata smiled.

"Just wanted to point out something" Shino nodded and sat down under a tree. Soon Kiba ran over to his friends with a huge smile on his face. He blushed automatically when he saw Hinata without her coat _'Just like my dream' _Kiba quickly shook his head and blamed the heat coming from him on the sun. "Good morning Kiba and Akamaru" Hinata smiled, causing Kiba to smile as well.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba said with a grin on his face. Hinata looked at his face with a confused expression.

"Kiba, why are your teeth so sharp" Kiba quickly felt his teeth and was shocked to find that his teeth were indeed sharpened. _'What the hell?' _

"U-Um…..I don't really know" He said while accidentally battening his tongue. "OW!" He shouted, biting his tongue again.

"Kiba are you okay?" Hinata asked. Akamaru looked up at Kiba with a confused expression.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine lets just start training" Hinata nodded slowly, looking over at Shino, who just shrugged his shoulders, then ran over to the field they were going to train in. _'What is wrong with me? I feel unnaturally hot but that could be from the heat in the air, my teeth are sharper then usual and every time I look at Hinata, my body feels strange. Maybe I'm imaging things, yeah that's it' _Kiba breathed then ran to Hinata and Shino. Once he was there he immediately got into a fighting pose. "Akamaru, go face off Shino and I'll go to Hinata" Akamaru nodded then rushed at Shino. Kiba ran at Hinata and did a quick kick to her hip. Hinata grabbed his leg then flipped him on the ground. Kiba rolled to his feet then threw shuriken towards the Hyuga. Hinata quickly dodged the attack and activated her Byakugan. Kiba smirked as he jumped onto a branch and rapidly did a few hand signs. **"FANG OVER FANG!"** he shouted as he began to rapidly spin around like a drill and head towards Hinata. Hinata quickly dodged the attack then got into a gentle fist stance. Kiba grinned as he ran up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, try not using the gentle fist this time, try just regular Taijutsu" Kiba smiled. Hinata nodded and got into a taijutsu stance instead. "That's better. It's always good to try something new once and awhile, right?" Hinata nodded with a smile then ran to punch Kiba. Kiba easily dodged her punch and went to knee her in the stomach. Hinata grabbed his knee and forced it down. Kiba did a swift kick to Hinata, causing her to trip. Hinata did a quickly flip on the ground, Kicking Kiba in on the chin. Kiba flew to the ground on his back then rolled back up. Kiba looked to see Akamaru rushing at Shino once again. Shino summoned his bugs from his sleeve and send them at the large dog. Kiba smirked as Akamaru smashed through the insects, angering Shino. Hinata ran at Kiba and quickly punched him in the face. Kiba fell down on the ground with a shocked face. "Hey, that wasn't called for!"

Hinata giggled as she helped Kiba up "You shouldn't have let your guard down" Kiba grinned happily while nodding. He looked down to see Hinata holding his hand; he quickly began to blush rapidly. Hinata noticed this and looked at Kiba with a confused face. "Kiba are you sure you're okay?" Hinata asked with a worried expression. She pulled back feeling a strange pain on her hand. "Kiba, your nails are sharper then usual" Kiba quickly looked down at his nails and quickly hid his hand behind him.

"O-Oh, it's nothing Hinata" Kiba nervously laughed. Hinata pulled his hand from his back and studied it.

"Then why are they so sharp? They're never this sharp unless you use the Man-Beast technique" Hinata gently touched Kiba's palm, sending an electric up Kiba's spine.

"U-Um….." Kiba stuttered. Kiba quickly looked to see Shino and Akamaru walking toward them. "Hey guys, had fun?" Hinata pouted slightly.

"It was most….interesting" Shino said while wiping his pee covered shirt. He sighed and quickly took it off. He went into his pack and got a fresh one _'Why was I right about brining a spare shirt?' _ Kiba chuckled slightly then his gaze turned to Hinata who was giggle and smiled softly _'She's so cute when she laughs' _ Kiba thought but quickly shook his head. _'What the hell am I thinking? Get a hold of yourself' _Kiba sighed then turned to his friends.

"S-So, let's switch partners. I'll go fight Shino and Akamaru can go fight Hinata" everyone nodded and went to their new partner. Kiba sighed in relief then rushed at Shino.

**HEAT**

Kiba waved his hands franticly. "Okay, can we take a break now?" Kiba said in between breathes. The four have been training for half the morning and it was starting to take its toll on Kiba. Shino nodded and sat down next to Kiba. Shino called Hinata and Akamaru over, who were equally if not more tired as them. They nodded and ran over to their two teammates. Kiba laid down on the cool now dry grass and looked up at the clouds.

"So, how was your match?" Hinata asked while gently petting Akamaru's sweat-drenched fur.

"It was quite interesting but I felt Kiba's mind was on something else besides the session" Kiba quickly sat up and blushed.

"Kiba, I'm starting to get a little worried. Are you completely sure everything is fine?" Hinata asked while putting her hand on Kiba's, not helping his situation. _'Her hands are so soft….' _ Kiba thought with a smile. Hinata got closer to his face and gently touched his forehead with her other hand. "Kiba, you're burning up" Hinata said with a concerned tone.

"U-Um…." Kiba tried to control his breathing. He quickly pushed himself on Hinata while breathing heavily. His teeth became even sharper while his hair became wilder. His eyes were dark and his nails were now claws. Kiba shook his head and blushed at the position he was in with Hinata. He quickly got off and laughed nervously. Hinata looked at him with a confused expression, a blush clear on her face. "T-There was a bug a-a….um…..wasp! It was about to sting you so I-I pushed you out of the way"

"But you looked so feral back there" Hinata said softly.

"I-I um….get like that when I-I'm hungry" Kiba lied.

"But I saw you hungry a bunch of times and you never did that -."

"Hinata, I think that's enough questions for Kiba for today, don't you agree?" Shino said while fixing up his slightly fogged glasses.

"I guess, but Kiba if there's anything wrong, you can always tell me" Hinata said with kindness in her eyes. Kiba smiled.

"Of course Hinata" He said softly while looking into her lavender eyes. She's so kind and gentle that Kiba is still surprised that she's ninja. _'I would have thought that she would have become a medic ninja like Sakura and Ino. But I guess you can't judge a book by its perfect cover' _He thought with a blush. "So, who's hungry?" Kiba asked.

"I guess I could eat" Hinata said still unconvinced that Kiba was okay.

"I guess I wouldn't mind some food" Shino said with a monotone. Akamaru barked happily, obliviously saying yes.

"How about we have ramen?" Hinata smiled. Kiba looked at Shino who nodded his approval. Kiba nodded and began to walk with his friends to the ramen stand. Shino walked up to Kiba and cleared his voice.

"Kiba, as a friend I feel I am entitled to know what is troubling another friend. I have been acting strange around Hinata for a while now. I already know that you have intimate feelings when it comes to Hinata as those other males in Konoha" Kiba growled slightly at the mention of other men and Hinata in the same sentence. "But today you seem…..different, physically and mentally. So what I am trying to say is what is actually wrong with you?" Shino asked the shocked shinobi. _'Was I really that obvious?' _

"U-Um…..I don't actually know. I've been feeling hot lately, my nails are unusually sharp, my teeth are sharper then usual and well…..that thing I did to Hinata back there" Kiba blushed. Shino nodded then looked back at Hinata who was smiling a tiny blue bird that landed on her finger. Shino looked back to Kiba with a questioning look on his covered face.

"I never heard of any sickness with those types of symptoms before. Maybe you should ask your mother or sister if they know anything that might benefit you" Kiba nodded and thanked god that they finally made it to the ramen stand. _'I hope everything goes smoothly' _

**HEAT**

Kiba quickly sat next to Hinata with a huge grin on his face. Hinata stared at him with a confused expression then turned to the menu that was placed in front of her. Kiba gave a weak smile then looked at his menu with a small frown. Shino and Akamaru both sighed then Shino called for Ayame. Instead a well built man, probably his age and a tall muscular man, probably his mid- thirties, walked out of the back and smiled at the three teenagers and the large dog. Kiba glared at the guy who was winking at Hinata and tried his best not to attack the guy. Hinata smiled while blushing uncontrollably. The boy had short brown hair that was slightly messy but not enough for anyone to notice. He had dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a white apron and that was all they could see from where they were sitting.

"Hello pretty lady, what would a cute girl like you like" He leaned close to Hinata, making Kiba more furious.

"Excuse me for being rude but where is Ayame and her father?" Shino asked while trying to think of a way to calm down Kiba without making a scene.

"Oh Teuchi and Ayame went on some trip and we're here to fill in." The man grinned. He had the same colored hair as the boy but slightly longer and rougher looking. He had the face of more of a warrior then a cook and even tanner skin. He had on a white apron and a white chief's hat that Teuchi wore. "Names Hiroaki and this one over here is my son Satoshi. Teuchi is my little brother so I couldn't say no" Hiroaki grinned. "So now that you know my name I guess I'll be taking your order now. What do ya want?"

"U-um….I guess I'll have the pork ramen please" Hinata said while looking down at the ground as Satoshi kept flirting with her.

"I'll have the beef" Kiba said with suppressed anger. "Akamaru would like the same"

"I will have plain ramen" Shino said deeply. Hiroaki nodded then walked into the back to prepare their food. Satoshi leaned down to Hinata and smiled smugly.

"So, A pretty girl like you must have a pretty name to match" Kiba glared at the brown-headed male.

Hinata looked down "M-My name is Hinata Hyuga" Satoshi grinned.

"Hinata eh, a pretty name for a pretty girl" he stopped smiling when he heard a low growl. He looked at Akamaru, who was lying down asleep, and then he turned Kiba. Kiba was growling low while glaring at Satoshi. Hinata stared at Kiba with wide eyes. _'That look in his eyes…..it's scary' _Kiba's eyes were defined and dog-like. He flashed his sharpened teeth at the waiter. Satoshi flinched and quickly ran to the back of the stand. Kiba's nails dug into the hard wood, creating deep marks. His growl grew deeper and deeper, sounding more and more like a dog.

"Kiba...?" Hinata gently touched Kiba's arm. Kiba blinked then looked at Hinata with a confused face.

"W-What happened?" Kiba asked when looked at the bar which had claw marks on it. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Well to be frank, you kind of lost it for a second" Shino said while pulling money out of his pocket. "I'll pay for the bar" Kiba quickly got up and tapped Akamaru.

"C-Come on Akamaru, we have to go. See you guys later" Kiba rushed with Akamaru out of the stand.

"Kiba wait!" Hinata shouted to deaf ears. Shino sighed while looking at Kiba's direction. Hinata turned to the bar with a saddened face. "What's wrong with him today?" Hinata asked Shino. Shino was about say something when Hiroaki and Satoshi came out with their orders. Satoshi looked around with a confused and slightly relieved face.

"Hey um….where is your dog friend?"

"He had some urgent business to take care of" Shino said while grabbing his bowl of ramen. Hinata muttered a thank you then slowly began eating. _'Something is wrong with Kiba and I'm starting to get very worried. Maybe I should talk t him later' _

**HEAT**

Kiba ran into his house then up to his room. Hana walked out of the living room with a confused expression _'Why is Kiba home so early. It's only two in the afternoon' _Hana sighed while petting a worried Akamaru. _'Great now I have to be a sister' _she thought while walking up to her younger brother's room. She slowly opened the door to see Kiba in a fettle position in the corner of his messy room. Hana kneed down next to Kiba and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, what happened?" Hana asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know! I'm hot all the time, my teeth and nails are sharper then usual, today I jumped on Hinata and I think I growled at a guy who was flirting with Hinata. Hana, what the hell is happening to me?" Kiba said while trying not to stab his tongue with his teeth again. Hana giggled, angering Kiba. "What's so funny?"

"Kiba, you ate just going through something that all boys your age in the Inuzuka family go through" Hana smiled.

"And what is it?" Kiba asked his nails clawing the carpeted floor.

"Well, in the most common phrase you are going through heat" Kiba's eye twitched.

"HEAT? I'm not a dog or a girl Hana!" Kiba shouted loudly.

"Well, since we have dog like traits, it kind of includes going through the heat period and the whole girl thing well…..it's just like that"

Kiba quickly got up and threw himself on his bed "What kind of heat is this? When the dogs go through it they don't go through these symptoms."

Hana sat down next to Kiba and smiled "Well the Inuzuka's is different. It's a time in your life we're you pick your mate for life. I guess you picked Hinata" Kiba's face transformed into the color of a Tomato.

"H-H-Hinata…? I c-chose Hinata? How did I choose Hinata?" Kiba asked with a massive blush.

"Some Inuzuka men choose their mates subconsciously. It's rare but it does happen" Hana said like it's the most normal thing in the world. "But whether they choose them conscious or subconscious doesn't really matter. What does matter is when they mark them" Hana said with a wicked smile.

"And how do I-I mark Hinata?" Kiba asked softly.

Hana smiled sinisterly "Mainly through sexual acts" Kiba nearly fell off his bed.

"S-S-S-Sexual acts? You mean I have to….to….."

"Have sex with Hinata" she said plainly. Kiba officially fell off his bed and onto the floor.

"I-I can't do that!" Kiba shouted. "She doesn't even like me like that! I can't just walk up to Hinata and say 'Hey I'm going through heat and I need you to have sex with me now'! Are you trying to get me killed by the Hyuga clan" Hana shrugged.

"I wasn't the one who decided Hinata would be your mate for the rest of your life. Sure it's a good choice, with her being so perfect. 'Oh Hinata, you're so perfect. You're kind and loving and smokin' hot. You're like the best cook in the entire world, I can't live without you'" Hana impersonated Kiba. "You really need to stop talking in your sleep."

Kiba quickly got back up on his feet and glared "When is this stupid heat thing over with?"

"Well, I would say about 2-3 weeks at the earliest"

"T-Two to three weeks…? I have to stay in my room for that long?" Kiba's eyes were felled with anger.

"Or you can tell Hinata how you feel so _you _can feel her" Hana pointed out like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"B-But…." Hana sighed.

"If you want to suffer in your room then fine by me but just a little warning…." She moved closer to Kiba "The more you wait the worst it becomes" She waked out the room. Kiba growled then threw himself on his bed again. _'Damn it! Why does it always happen to me…Well I don't care how bad it gets, I'm not leaving this room!_ Kiba vowed in his head _'But finally telling Hinata how I fell and then we…..do it….Doesn't sound that bad' _ Kiba said while looking outside at the sun. _'One could only dream' _

**HEAT (1 WEEK LATER)**

Hinata sighed while looking out of the window of her friend Sakura's room. Sakura noticed this then walked over to the sad Hyuga.

"Hinata, is something wrong? Don't lie to me" Sakura smiled. Ino ran over and smiled.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Hinata is missing her little brown puppy" Hinata blushed as Ino and Sakura giggled.

"That's right. I haven't seen Kiba or Akamaru around all week. Are they on a mission or something?" Sakura said while sitting down on her bed.

"Nah, then Hinata wouldn't look so sad" Tenten said. Tenten put down her sharp kunai and smiled "Word on the street is that he locked himself in his room"

"By accident? That sounds like something Naruto would do" Ino said thoughtfully.

"He did, remember?" Sakura giggled. Tenten sighed. "Took him two days to find his keys"

"No you two morons. On purpose" Tenten threw a pillow at the two giggling girls.

"Why would he do something like that?" Hinata finally spoke.

"Hell if I know. Maybe you should go over there and asked for yourself" Tenten smiled.

"O-Oh, I can't! It's so late and….."

"It's only what…..11: 45 at night" Ino grabbed Hinata. "Now get your butt over there and get that boy out of his room" Ino motioned for Sakura to come to her. "But you need something sexy to wear" Hinata looked down at her blue baggy pajamas. Sakura went into her closest and got out a blue box.

"This was supposed to be for your birthday but this is an emergency" Hinata opened the box to see a blue dress with a strap on the side and the other strapless. Hinata looked at them with a pleading look. The three shook their heads no, making Hinata pout slightly. Hinata quickly walked into the bathroom then slowly put the dress on. Hinata quickly noticed that the dress ended way above her knees. Hinata blushed as she slowly walked out, receiving loud gasps from her friends. "I knew it would look good on you!" Sakura jumped in the ear clapping. "Here take these" Sakura gave Hinata six inch black high heels that exposed Hinata's toes. Hinata slowly put them on and glared at her friends.

"Good luck Hinata!" Ino shouted with a cheerful grin. Hinata waved then walked out of the room. "See, Hinata would be living proof that a hot woman can drive a man out of the pits of hell. I'm so proud of her" Tenten slowly shook her head.

"Poor Hinata, she's become a subject to your sick experiments" Tenten said with Sakura quickly nodded.

**HEAT**

It's been a week since Kiba left his room and he was starting to lose it. Hana usually came in with food then quickly leave. Apparently a strong stench that Only other Inuzuka members can smell releases during heat, mainly to tell the others to back off his horny and dangerous. _'Man I hate being in here!' _ Kiba thought while lying in his bed. His teeth were becoming sharper and his nails have become more like claws. The hair on his arm and 'other' parts of his body has grown slightly, but not enough for him to blend in with the carpet. _'I can't take this! All I can think about is Hinata and her beautiful radiance. Just the thought of her having my children is driving me insane' _ Kiba sighed than got up and looked out of his window and stared at the moon _'I wonder what she's doing now' _

Hinata took a deep breath as she knocked on Kiba's house's door. She waited for awhile until Han quickly opened the door. Hana look at Hinata with a shocked expression.

"H-Hinata…? What are doing dressing like that and at this time of night" Hinata looked down feeling embarrassed.

"I'm um here to see Kiba" She said softly. Hana nodded with a grinned and politely let the girl in. "I actually have a question for you Hana, if it's alright"

"Go right ahead" Hana shrugged while walking up the stairs with Hinata.

"You see, Kiba has been acting a little strange so I was wondering if you knew why" Hinata blushed. Hana stopped walking, causing Hinata to bump into her back, then turned to Hinata.

"You see Hinata, Kiba is going through a special time in an Inuzuka male's life"

Hinata looked up at the tall woman with a curious look "What is it?"

Hana smiled "He's going through heat" Hinata almost fainted right there in front of the woman but caught herself. "I know what you're thinking. Why is a male human going through heat well…..It's not necessarily like dog's heat. It's when a male Inuzuka selects a female to mate with him for the rest of their lives so it's kind of like marriage. The male goes through it as a sign of his manhood. He begins to grow fangs and claws and his hair becomes slightly more feral looking. He becomes incredibly protective over his selected mate when ever another male approaches her. He also releases a stench that only we Inuzuka's can smell" Hinata's blush wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried. "Well that's enough of my big mouth" She knocked on Kiba's door but the only thing that could be heard was a low and deep growl. The door slightly opened then Hana pushed Hinata inside. "Have fun!" she said on the other side of the door. Hinata looked to see Kiba, or what used to be Kiba, staring at her with shocked eyes. His hair was defiantly wilder and his teeth were easily shown through his lips. His nails were so sharp that they were ripping through the carpet floor. His eyes were more feral looking. His position on the floor made him look more like an animal.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked while his teeth were slowly returning to his mouth. Kiba's eyes widened while noticing what Hinata was wearing _'Damn it, why does she have to look so fucking hot?' _

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright" Hinata said while sitting down on his bed. "Your sister told me what you were going through." Kiba quickly stopped breathing and looked up at Hinata. He slowly got up and sat down next to Hinata.

"Really…? I guess you must think I'm a freak" Kiba said with sad eyes.

Hinata quickly shook her head "No, I would never think that but…why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked away "I didn't want you to get mad" Hinata gently grabbed Kiba's rough hands.

"Why would I be mad?" Hinata looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba couldn't help but admire Hinata's beautiful eyes.

"She told you about the mating thing right" Hinata nodded "I guess she didn't tell you that….I picked you as my mate" Hinata quickly let go of Kiba's hands and gently touched her cheek with her right hand.

"Y-You picked me?" Hinata said with disbelief on her face.

Kiba nodded "I knew that you like Naruto and yet…..I couldn't help myself. I love you Hinata and I-I want us to spend the rest of our years together" Kiba blushed and looked Hinata in the eyes. "But you wouldn't want me so you can leave-." Kiba stopped immediately once he felt Hinata's soft lips on his. Kiba quickly broke away from the kiss and stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

"I-I love you too Kiba" Hinata smiled.

"B-But you-Naruto-I" Hinata giggled.

"I forgot about that crush a long time ago. It was then after that I started to see you in a different light. Now I don't love Naruto like that…..I love you" Kiba rushed and passionately kissed the Hyuga Heiress. Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They quickly moved to the center of the bed while keeping the kiss. Kiba pushed his tongue into Hinata's warm mouth while rubbing his hands on her arms. Hinata moaned as she felt Kiba playing with her tongue. It was Kiba's dream come true. Feeling Hinata's lips on his was like opening the heavenly gates for him and he wasn't about to waste this chance. Kiba broke the Kiss and began kissing Hinata's soft neck. Hinata moaned as Kiba's warm breath hovered over her neck. Kiba felt something strange control him as he bit Hinata's neck. Hinata gasped as she looked to see two teeth marks on her neck. The teeth marks soon combined together and made a small fang shaped mark. Hinata looked up at Kiba.

"This is my mark Hinata, for now on we are mates which means that no matter what happens we will stay together" Kiba whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded in agreement, causing Kiba to smirk proudly. Kiba went back to her neck and slowly began licking and kissing her it. Hinata moaned as his rough lips continued to hit her neck. Kiba looked up and kissed Hinata's lips then chin. Hinata smiled as she kissed his neck. She continued to kiss his neck, repeating what Kiba did to her. Kiba firmly grabbed the strap the held the dress up and slowly pulled it off, exposing her large breast and amazing figure. Kiba began shaking nervously as he kissed Hinata again but fiercer. He slowly worked his way down to Hinata's left breast.

"K-Kiba, wait -" Hinata stopped mid sentence as she felt Kiba's warm mouth on her nipple. Kiba softly bit the erect nipple while massaging her right breast. Kiba looked up to see a pleasure filled Hinata staring at him with half opened eyes. Kiba sat up and moved his hands to her white underwear. He slowly pulled off the underwear and nearly fainted while seeing Hinata's wet area. Kiba couldn't help but softly touched the untouched womanhood. Hinata moaned in Pleasure _'That felt amazing' _Kiba looked up then down then slowly inserted his finger into her, causing Hinata to shout Kiba's name. Kiba smirked as he gently pulled out then back in. Hinata firmly gripped the sheets under her while gently being fingered by Kiba. Kiba thought for a second then inserted another finger, making Hinata shout even louder. Kiba repeated this process until Hinata reached her climax. Hinata groaned and moaned while feeling a building in her stomach. Hinata screamed Kiba's name while climaxing onto his finger. Hinata breathed heavily then smiled at Kiba. Kiba couldn't take it anymore so he ripped off his T-shirt and shorts, leaving him only in his boxers. Hinata blushed as she saw Kiba's large erection nearly braking through the fabric. Kiba kissed Hinata hungrily then quickly took off his boxer. He positioned himself at her entrance then stared Hinata in her eyes. Hinata nodded, knowing that it would hurt, and gasped as she felt Kiba's member enter her. Kiba slowly pushed in while trying to control himself. Soon she felt him reach her barrier and screamed loudly as he broke it. Kiba stopped immediately and looked Hinata in the eyes. Hinata slightly opened her eyes and nodded, telling him to continue. Kiba slowly pushed in then out then in and out, trying not to hurt Hinata even more. Hinata moaned as the sudden pain was being replaced by pleasure. "O-Oh Kiba…..f-faster" Kiba's eyes sudden changed into feral looking eyes as he sped up his rhythm. Hinata gasped and groaned in unimaginable pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulder. Kiba growled as he continued to thrust inside of his mate. His growls became more and more animal, slightly arousing Hinata even more.

"H-Hinata….!" Kiba moaned his lover's name with a rough and shaky tone. Hinata dug deeper into his shoulder, leaving small scratch marks on his shoulders. Hinata suddenly felt that building again and moaned Kiba's name like it was chant. Hinata chanted his name louder and louder until she felt herself climax for the second time, this one more powerful. Feeling Hinata's area's walls squeeze Kiba's member caused Kiba to roughly release into her. Kiba and Hinata held each other tight as they rode their pleasure filled ride together. Kiba breathed heavily while pulling out of Hinata and rolling on his back. Hinata moved next to Kiba while holding onto his sweat covered chest.

"Kiba…..I know it's a bad time to ask but….was this your first time too?" Hinata looked up at Kiba's sweat releasing face. Kiba nodded then held onto Hinata tighter.

"Hinata, you remember what I said earlier, about you and me. It's completely true" Kiba said with a tired smile. Hinata smiled then kissed Kiba gently on his lips. "I love you Hinata" Kiba whispered.

"I love you too Kiba" Hinata smiled then softly went to sleep. Kiba sighed in peace then fell asleep as well_ 'How am I going to explain this to the others?' _Kiba thought, slightly fearing everyone's reactions.

**HEAT**

Hana looked up with wide eyes and a huge blush. "Jeez Hinata, you sure can scream"

**A/N: Well that was fun yet awkward to write. I hope I didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable or anything because this was just for pure fun I promise! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
